New Friends, New Enemies
by Gahz
Summary: Not gonna bother wiht summary, R&R please


New Friends, New Enemies By Gahzskul Thruka 

[Author's note: I don't own any songs, bands or actual characters in this fic, though I do own the ones I've made up]

* Prologue *

New Arrivals

Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, strode down the hallway of the Xavier Mansion, heading to the main lobby where Professor Xavier had told him and all the other students to assemble to meet a small group of new residents. And of course, they were mutants, just like everyone else in the mansion.

As he got to the lobby, he saw everyone had already assembled. Scott walked up and stopped next to Jean, his long-time love interest, and brushed her hand with his. The redheaded telepath turned and smiled at him. Scott felt his pulse speed up when she did. Her smiling always had that effect on him. He smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then the door opened. Jean gave him a wink and turned back to the doors, to see the new residents. If wasn't a normal practice for new students to be greeted by the most of the residents of the Mansion, but then, a group of 5 friends all being mutants wasn't normal either. Neither was the fact that they had been manipulated by the Weapon X program's most recently funded experiments.

The first to enter was Professor Xavier, moving through the door in his wheel-chair, followed by Wolverine and another person who looked similar to Logan carrying some suitcases. The other man was very similar to Wolverine. He wore a black leather muscle-shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knee, and a spiked wristband on his left wrist. With his heavily muscled arms, rather hairy appearance, though the hair had a bluish-gray tint to it, and his scruffy, unshaven look and his almost wolf-like movements. However, he was a little over 7' tall, and kept his head down. He looked up once, and Scott noticed his eyes glinted gold in the sunlight as he entered. _More like a wolf than Wolverine…_ thought Scott, his eyes moving to the next student. Next to enter was Storm, helping a young-looking guy carry his suitcases. He was dressed in a black shirt with a red anarchy symbol on the front and black jeans. Adding his dark black hair to it, alone with his fairly pale complexion, made him look extremely gothic. He moved with an uncertain, almost timid way about him, and like his wolfish friend, kept his eyes down, though he never raised them or looked at anyone in the room as he went to stand next to his friend.

The next to enter was a punkish looking male teenager who had a rather extreme look to him. He wore a black shirt unbuttoned, showing his well-built torso off, causing a few whispers from some of the female student. Scott frowned when he noticed Jean's lips curve a bit at the sight of him. He also wore baggy gray cargo-like pants, and had two spiked wristbands. He also had one thing that was unique about him. He had spiked hair and a goatee, but both appeared to be made of metal strands. The goatee was spiked out into two spikes that pointed downward. He carried a guitar case on his back and two suitcases, which appeared to be all he owned. He also had bright-looking blue eyes. He moved off next to his friends, who all stood next to Professor X, and Scott saw the next new resident. She was a slender, beautiful female teenager with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes, with a fair but slightly tanned complexion. She wore a light-blue button-up shirt and black baggy cargo-like pants. She moved along with two suitcases on rollers, and a backpack, followed by Evan, who was carrying two more cases. The last to enter was a slightly over-weight male teen with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He moved with a sort of random step, and wore jeans and a Ripzone t-shirt. He moved to stand next to his friends, carrying two suitcases and a guitar, just like his punkish friend.

It was at this point Professor X rolled forward and cleared his throat to address the rest of the residents.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all, for coming to greet out new residents. I'd like you all to meet Darrin, Rick, Kyle, Selene and Brad." Said the Professor, pointing to the wolfish one, then the others in the order they entered, "They will be staying with us, and I hope you will make them all welcome. They have had a rough past few years, and I hope they can have a nice, peaceful time here. Now I'll leave you to get introduced."

With that, Professor X got Wolverine to wheel him off down the hallway to his study, leaving the kids all to mingle. Scott walked up to the wolfish-looking one and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Scott Summers."

"Darrin Hitchcock," replied the wolfish fellow in a somewhat deep voice, shaking Scott's hand. Scott noticed jean was over talking to Kyle and frowned. Darrin smiled. "Don't mind Kyle. A lot of the guys go after Selene, and the girls after Kyle, but neither of them really notice. They just seem to think people are being nice." Darrin chuckled. Scott laughed. Then he noticed the Goth-looking guy had walked off with Storm to the male dorms. Darrin seemed to follow his gaze. "Oh, don't mind Rick. He's really un-social. He's shy, and he can't talk to boot."

When Scott asked why Darrin sighed.

"The bastards at Weapon X found out he was a teek… err… excuse the slang, telepathic/telekinetic, and decided to remove his vocal-chords to see if he would adapt by enhancing his mental powers. He did. None of the scientists survived."

"Holy shit…" muttered Scott.

"Yeah…"

Just then Kurt bounded up, skidding to a halt on all fours and almost bumping into Darrin.

"So, heir Darrin, vat are your powers?"

"I had somewhat enhanced senses, kinda like a wolf, and slight regenerative powers before the Weapon X program took me. Now my senses are even more powerful, and I can make them and my regeneration both quadruple when I want, along with my strength and agility."

"Ja? For real? How?"

"I turn into a werewolf."

Kurt stared a moment, "Are you serious?" Darrin nodded.

"Ja? Cool!"

"I guess you could call it that…" muttered Darrin, but Kurt had already gone scampering off to the next person.

Kyle and Brad stood together, surrounded by inquisitive residents asking about their powers. Brad chuckled at the questions, and Kyle gave a demonstration of his. He smiled and phased slowly out of existence, only to phase back into existence behind the group, causing a few people to jump when he spoke. He then raised his hands and loosed a powerful blast of energy that ripped through Brad's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. The students all dove off in different directions, then watched in amazement as the hole in Brad's middle slowly began to fill in, speeding up as it went, until the hole appeared as though it was never there, except for the hole in Brad's shirt. Brad turned to the people.

"I can heal from pretty much any attack. Even if my arm is severed…" he looked at Kyle, who proceeded to blast off his arm, which dissolved in mid-air. Then, a new appendage began to grow from the old stub, within a half a minute a new arm was there, "…I can still regenerate. I can be reduced to a bubbling mass, as long as 1 cell is still fully intact, I can regenerate fully. Basically I'm almost un-killable."

"He also never stops being hungry," added Kyle as a mock insult.

"So what's with the metal hair?" asked Jean, walking up and smiling at him. Scott glowered at her back in the background.

"I was just a little fun project for a Weapon X scientist. They wanted to know if it was possible to make organic metal grow in a person. It was." Replied Kyle.

"So the metal hair is the same as real hair in the way it grows?"

"Yep. And it doesn't rust either. That would suck moose-balls," added Kyle.


End file.
